devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivoni Grace
Ivoni Blackstone (née Grace) is the adoptive daughter of Sarai Grace and Zoe Blackfire. Appearance Ivoni is slim and of average height with straight brown hair and ruby red eyes. She likes to dress casually and comfortably, usually in button-ups. Personality Ivoni can come off as sweet and kind, wearing her heart on her sleeve, but she is actually alot tougher than people give her credit for. She is rather shy and likes spending time with her mother Sarai. Biography Early Life Ivoni's parents were part of the Stardust Caravan. She, along with her cousin Chase, is the only survivor of the massacre. She was found by Levi, Sarai, and Matthew Grace, and was adopted by Sarai and her wife Zoe. She grew up with her sister Julie Blackfire. She looked up to Sarai and desired to become a warrior like her. After the dragon trainers came back from their missions, Ivoni instantly clicked with Raysa Mendoza. The two became best friends. Meeting Nick When she was seventeen, Levi's old student Nick Blackstone stayed at the Grace house for a week during his and Chase's mission. Ivoni bonded with them, becoming friends with them and falling in love with Nick. She also learned that Chase was her cousin. During this time, she also made friends with Nick's sisters, Helene and Charlotte, and Chase's house wizard, Garrett Tinsdale. Gideon's Quest A few months after this, Nick leaves her a note that says he's gone on his revenge quest. Ivoni is worried about him, yet at the same time upset that all he could do was leave a note. She, along with her best friend Raysa, and Nick's sisters Helene and Charlotte, summon Gideon Grimborn, Nick and Chase's trainer. He confirms that they're alright, then sends the girls on a quest to recruit two dragon slayers and kill one of the Unseelie King's shadow dragons. They do so, meeting and befriending dragon slayers Vincent Freeborn and Abrielle Cobb. Abilities *Physical Abilities and Weaponry: Ivoni was taught by her mother to be fast and strong. She isn't as strong as her mother but she's stronger than she looks. She knows how to handle a sword. Relationships Family *Sarai Grace: Ivoni was close to her mother as a child, desiring to become a warrior like her. She loves her very much, though she can get frustrated with Sarai's dogged disapproval of Nick Blackstone. *Zoe Blackfire: Ivoni loves her other mother as well. *Julie Blackfire: Ivoni was close to her sister in their youth but as they grew into teenagers, they drifted apart a bit due to having separate friends. *Chase Ravenshade: Chase is Ivoni's cousin. They're shown to be fairly close friends. Friends *Raysa Mendoza: Raysa is Ivoni's best friend. The two look out for each other in all aspects of their lives. They've been mistaken for a couple because of their closeness, though it is true that they walk a fine line between friends and girlfriends. Later in their lives, Raysa moves in with Ivoni and Nick and the three help each other raise their children. They also share a dragon, Hideous Zippleback Flash and Flare. Trivia Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Animal Warrior Characters Category:Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Grace Family Members Category:Blackstone Family Members Category:Talona's Curse Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:She/Her Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Lords of Shadows Characters Category:Brocelind Residents Category:Champion Category:A to Z Category:Heterosexual Characters